


The Summer Moon

by Ren of Laura Innes Stan (RenRudola)



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenRudola/pseuds/Ren%20of%20Laura%20Innes%20Stan
Summary: A few years after Kerry left County General Hospital’s ER and moved to Miami, her son Henry is soon to graduate from high school in Miami.Kerry is reunited with Kim, who had come from San Francisco for work.
Relationships: Kim Legaspi/Kerry Weaver
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

One morning after 8:00 a.m. in Miami, in the month of May, a car drove down a wide road along the beach.

"It's going to be hot today."

The woman in the driver's seat spoke to her son in the passenger's seat.

"It's almost summer, isn't it?"

He looked up from his phone and stared toward the beach.

The car went straight into the city and stopped in front of the main gate of the high school. It was just before the bell rang, so many students were quick to walk through the gate.

"Thanks," he said, and tried to get out of the car, but his mother stopped him.

"Hey. Say hi to Mama Sandy."

She pulled a picture of her partner from the inside pocket of her jacket. There is a picture of a woman and her baby.

He mumbled, "Ah," and kissed the picture lightly. He then kissed his mother as well.

"Have a good day."

The mother sent her son off. She started the car again as she watched him join his classmates as they walked into the school.

Kerry Weaver drove to her workplace, Channel 6, after dropping off her son Henry.

They came to this place from Chicago when their son was still in kindergarten. Many years had passed since then, and she had grown accustomed to the everlasting summer air, but there were times when she felt nostalgic for Chicago's chill that froze her to the core.

She is in frequent contact with her partner, Sandy's parents, so Henry understands his own upbringing. But now that they were physically away from each other, Kerry always felt sorry that she couldn't let them see her son.

On the other hand, Courtney -while before Kerry left the County, they were lovers- parted away due to Kerry's work.

As soon as Kerry parked her car and entered the TV station's entrance, her assistant rushed over. Her day began.

"Oh, by the way, I have a plan in my summer vacation."

As he ate his dinner, Henry spoke to his mother as if he remembered something.

"Can I go to home of Mama Sandy's family?"

"In Chicago? Why?"

Kerry asked, stopping to eat her dinner.

"It's my last summer break from high school. I'm gonna be in a dorm after college, so I'd like to experience traveling alone, right?"

"Did your grandma said OK?"

"Yeah."

Henry replied with a furrowed brow. Kerry narrowed her eyes at the resemblance of Sandy's face and her son's.

"I called my uncle and he said, "You can come anytime. I'll tell your grandma."

I grew up over there until kindergarten, but I haven't been there since I came here, right? They told me over and over again that wants to see me, too."

"But," Kerry bites. "Do you have travel expenses? I won't you out my money."

"I know. I've been saving up for something like this by getting a part-time job."

Kerry sighed. But he muttered to her.

"Hey, I'm your son, mom."

His words made her extremely happy.

"...Then I'll have to call your grandma."

Henry's face lit up poof.

After Sandy's accidental death, Kerry were still a little nervous for them. Cause she had fought in court with Sandy's family for custody of Henry, but they were also an invaluable family who cared for Henry day and night, even after custody had been awarded to Kerry in court.

That night, on a video call with Sandy's family through Henry's phone, Kerry told them that her son was going to Chicago. Sandy's mother and brother agreed, and she spoke to Henry in Spanish with great joy. Henry, who is taking a Spanish class at school, also responds fluently. Kerry watched closely as she did so and wept a little at the thought of Sandy.

In Chicago, Kerry worked as medical director at County General Hospital, and she is now the medical health section's reporter of the morning show at Channel 6 in Miami.

The material given to her at the conference that day was about a symposium on psychiatry soon to be held in Miami. When she heard that psychiatrists from all over the United States would be gathering in Miami, something flashed through her mind.

I wonder how she's doing.

"Did you say something, doc?"

One of her assistants said.

She replied, "I didn't say anything," but her eyes swam as her wondered if her heart's voice had leaked out.

Kerry had certain unforgettable memories.

She was an ER manager before becoming the County's medical director, but then a psychiatrist took a liking to her and they fell in love. So she was taught a new and true self by "her", but at the time she was so confused by the sudden turn of events that she became self-conscious and hurt "her" greatly. However, although the relationship was short-lived, it was clear that a big change was taking place in Kerry's life after this incident. It wasn't until later that he met his future wife, Sandy.

And, an incident had forced "her" to leave the County and move to California. Kerry has no idea what happened to "her" after that.

Ever since then, the mention of a psychiatrist has brought back memories of that moment in her mind. In the past, the presence of a partner had repressed it to a mere memory, but now Kerry had no such partner. Naturally, the memories run through my brain.

That night, Kerry had a dream. She seemed to be waiting for people at the airport. The doors of the arrival lobby opened and one person after another came out, but one of them caught her attention. She was a former lover and the one she had ended that love with.

They stared at each other for a moment and then quietly hugged each other. Kerry burst into tears, mumbling "I missed you" and "I'm sorry" over and over.

The alarm went on mercilessly in the middle of her dream, and Kerry sat up lazily. She definitely wanted to see the rest of her dream, but had a feeling it wouldn't be the ending she expected as long as she remembered the past.

"Idiot. It's long gone."

However, there was something that she couldn't keep unless she did so.

As soon as Henry wakes up, the freshly made breakfast is served and they eat together. After getting ready for school, she put him in the car and drive him as usual to the main street. In the midst of the unchanging weather, the unchanging city, and the unchanging life, Kerry felt as if she had been left behind.

As Kerry headed to work, she was promptly accosted by a director. He told her that he had found some doctors among the participants of a psychiatric symposium for which he had handed out materials the other day who were willing to be interviewed for his program, and he gave her a list with their names on it. Kerry's eyes found the name of a certain person and slowly opened wide.

Kimberly Legaspi, M.D.

She was her former lover and the partner of last night's dream.

On a July morning, as the beach is crowded with people and the normally quiet residential area is also crowded with tourists, the car carrying Kerry and Henry is on its way to the airport.

The car stopped at the front gate pull-in, Henry got out first, opened the trunk and pulled out a large suitcase. Kerry also gets out of the driver's seat to help him.

"Ready? When you get to the airport over there, call me first. Your uncles are waiting for you in the arrival lobby, so you'll join them right away and go straight to Mama Sandy's grave. Make sure to report back to her that you've grown up like this. And don't forget about me. And then..."

Henry replied, interrupting Kerry's fast-mouth.

"I know. I know all about it. Don't worry, mom."

"Really? All right."

When Kerry said that, she handed him a picture of Sandy and Henry as a baby, which she kept in the inside pocket of her jacket.

"Take it. It's a good luck charm."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine."

Kerry turned to her partner in the photo and whispered, "Keep your son safe."

"Thank you."

When Henry received the photo, he slipped it inside his jacket, just like his mother.

"Take care of yourself. Say hi to them for me. I love you."

"Me too."

Kerry watched her son's back grow small as he waved lightly, dragging the trunk.

After seeing her son off, Kerry went straight to work. Her car was also faster than usual.

As soon as she arrived at the TV station, she was surrounded by assistants, directors, and stylists, and they walked over to discuss the interview.

The time for filming a psychiatric symposium to be held at a certain hotel was ticking away.

As soon as the crew arrived at the hotel, they started to prepare for the interview. After getting her makeup and hair set in the car on the move, Kerry adjusted the jacket and slacks she was wearing, hung her press ID around her neck and held the mic.

As soon as the director gave the cue to start filming, Kerry started talking to the camera.

"Today, I'm here at the psychiatric symposium."

After interviewing several doctors in the venue and interviewing the organizer's commentary on the theme, they left there.

When they returned to the station, took the footage over to the editing room for on-air of the later day. It was break time for Kerry, so she was eating with the staff as usual, when her phone call came in.

"Hey, mom? I’ve just arrived."

She stroked down her chest in relief. However, there is still one more concern.

Once again, she checked the content of the next day's interview with the staff.

Some of the interviews she did this time were briefly done at the venue, while others were one-on-one interviews with doctors. The next day it was the latter.

The interview with Dr. Kimberly Legaspi, a.k.a. Kim, was set for the end of the day.

At night, Kerry had the dream again. This time, she and Kim were chatting over a meal at a restaurant somewhere.

She'd had a few opportunities when they'd been dating, but once she'd been invited out to dinner with Kim's lesbian buddies and had walked away prematurely with culture shock, so she'd been somewhat wary of going out to dinner with her ever since. Also she was frightened of the public eyes.

Come to think of it, the ladies in the dream seemed to be really enjoying themselves. This is that we were supposed to be, Kerry thought.

The next morning she woke up and ruminated on the contents of the dream before it faded away, but she interrupted, thinking it was barren. She sweared to being a professional interviewer, no matter what her ex-lover, who she was going to meet after this, looked like or how she felt about Kerry.

Normally, it was a belief that could be held without any special resolution, but now, a vision of Kim was clinging to Kerry's brain, she had to make a new commitment.

The interview, which took place in a hotel room, went smoothly, and it was the next and last person to be interviewed.

While conversations with doctors have been fundamentally fruitful for Kerry, some cases have had conversations of such poor quality that she have been tempted to end that early. She was exhausted because her last time interview was with such an opponent.

"I'll get a drink," she said, and left the hotel room. Shortly thereafter, she bumped into Kim.

After saying "It's been a long time" to each other, they were inarticulate for a while. It was Kim who called out to me first.

"It was you after all."

She smiled softly. That alone blows away Kerry's fatigue.

"What...?"

But this was all I could say to Kerry.

"You're going to do my interview today, aren't you? When I heard your name, so surprised. But it was you, wasn't it?"

"Oh, yeah... yes. Nice to meet you..."

With that said, Kerry casually held out her hand, but Kim took it with both of her hands.

"Nice to meet you."

The sound of her heart was clearly felt in Kerry's ears.

In contrast to the last time interview, the interview with Kim took place in an extremely relaxed atmosphere. After the first greeting, she suddenly told them that she had once worked at the same hospital as Kerry in Chicago. Kerry's cheeks were tinted with a slight blush while the staff were all surprised.

Kim met Kerry's gaze firmly during the interview, and had prepared a precise answer to the question.

When the interview was over and Kerry thanked her, Kim said as she stood up.

"I'm glad you've learned so much yourself. That's the Kerry Weaver."

"No, of course not. But I'm glad. Thank you."

The awkwardness of their reunion had worn off, but it took her a moment to come to terms with the fact that her time with Kim was over.

"Hey, do you have time after this?"

Kerry cut in as she left the room and made her way to drop Kim off. But it was so unconscious that even she didn't know why she had said it.

Sure enough, Kim was staring at her with a surprised look on her face.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing. Forget it."

When Kerry hurriedly withdrew, Kim muttered in a small voice, "I'm free. I've got time," she replied, this time clearly and loudly.

"Then, my work is gonna end up soon. If you want to go somewhere..."

"Eating? Of course. Please introduce me to a good restaurant."

Kerry's eyes slowly opened.

"Yeah...!"

The thrill in Kerry's heart that she had forgotten was now revived again.

At night when the ocean breeze makes the heat fleetingly forgotten by the people coming and going, Kerry waits for Kim in the lobby of the hotel she visited for work during the day.

She heard a voice say, "Sorry to keep you waiting," and she turned around to see Kim stepping out of the elevator with her wavy hair ruffled. Kerry sighed, "Oh," as she saw that she hasn't changed at all from when they were lovers.

"I'm sorry. Did you wait?"

"Nope. I've just arrived."

"Really? That's good."

The restaurant Kerry had booked was pretty upscale in the area, but Kerry figured that would be cheap if she was able to eat there with Kim.

"Eh, tell me at first if it's such a good place. I wonder if it's okay to come here dressed like this."

"Fine. I put on clothes like you, too."

Normally, Kerry didn't like the tourist-filled streets, but with Kim, it was as if the two of them were walking down a quiet early morning street.

The restaurant had booked a course dinner, so Kerry was relieved that the food was served smoothly, even when there was full.

"It's delicious! The seafood in Miami is pretty good."

"Right? The seafood here is excellent. I used to eat that with my son..."

"Son?" Kim asked.

Kerry hesitated a bit, then put the fork on her plate.

"...Yes, I have a child. Boy. He graduated from high school this month, and will be a college student starting in September."

"Oh, you have such a big boy?" Kim asked with a laugh. Kerry's eyebrows rose at the unexpected reaction.

"I'm sorry. So your son was born when you were in Chicago?"

"Yes. ...His mother was my partner. I couldn't give birth..."

Kim's laughter stopped.

"...I'm sorry. That was insensitive."

"It's okay. It's all in the past."

Kerry tried to make a smile. Seeing that, Kim returned the same smile.

"So you're with your partner now?"

Kerry shook her head with a sigh.

"No. She's dead. She was the love of my life after you broke up with me, but she died in an accident a while after we had our son, Henry."

Kim was gobsmacked.

"Oh... oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, really. That's what I was going to tell you if I ever see you again. Don't worry about it." Kim still had a sorry look on her face. We need to change the subject, Kerry thought.

"Kim, I heard from Romano that you're in California, too."

"Romano!" She burst out laughing again. Kerry grins with a grimace.

"How's he doing? I'm sure he have risen through the ranks ever since he kicked me out."

"He was..." and Kerry wasn't sure if she should go on or not. This is because she have to give the same answer as before.

"Oh, no..."

Kim asked anxiously, perhaps reading her subtle expression.

"Yeah, right."

"Oh my God," Kim broke down again, but sat back in her chair. "...Well, I shouldn't be happy about it, but I'm a little relieved."

"I know."

Kerry readily agreed.

"A lot of things have changed since you've been gone. Abby - you were doctor of her mother - is married to Dr. Kovac and they even have a child. And my life has been completely changed by you."

"So, is it because of me that you were able to heal your leg?"

“Yes. One of causes, to be exact."

Giggling, Kerry said.

"After we broke up, I identified myself as a lesbian, I met and dated Sandy, we had kids, and after she died, I struggled to juggle work and childcare, and I realized I couldn't do it with this leg. But when I found out I could fix it, I was scared. I felt like I wasn't myself anymore."

She told Kim everything she had been thinking as she treated her disorder.

"You've had a hard time..."

Kim unconsciously squeezed Kerry's hand. Kerry remembered their "second dinner". She'd avoided her hand then, but now Kerry wasn't that kind of person.

She squeezed Kim's hand back.

"I'm so glad I got to see you here today."

Kerry's eyes dimly watered with tears.

Kim couldn't take her eyes off Kerry.

As they did at their second dinner, They chatted until it was closing time at the restaurant and the clerk asked for a check.

Kim was told in detail by Kerry that she had met her biological mother and that she had fought with Sandy's family over custody of their son, and Kerry was told by Kim that she was still living in California and that she was single.

"It's a waste. I can't believe no one has dated you."

Kerry said. They walked along the sidewalk along the beach on their way home from the resultant, responding to Kim's request for a sea breeze.

"At this age, l can't just fall in love anymore unless it's something very serious."

"What are you talking about? You're still young."

But Kim's feelings were well understood by Kerry. Even though Kerry is single, she has no choice but to put herself first as a "mother" until her children come of age, no matter how good she meets them. Although she let Henry know that she was gay, she still thought he wouldn't be happy that she was in love with someone different from his birth mother.

"I'm sure you've had plenty of good encounters."

"I'm a mother."

"That's right," Kim muttered, ruffling her hair in the wind. The tone sounded somehow lonely to Kerry.

"Hey," said Kim, unexpectedly turning to face Kerry.

"What do you think of me now?"

"What...?"

The two of them stood on the spot.

"You...?"

Kim smiled softly as Kerry stammered. The look on her face was familiar to Kerry.

In that moment, she shook off any concerns or hesitations at all.

"Can I tell you honestly...?"

Kim looked a little bemused, but quickly replied, "Yeah."

"...I never forgot it. Ever since that day..."

The sea breeze stroked up their hair.

"I was really stupid back then, even thinking about it now. I was ashamed of myself many times for not being able to say "I love you" after chasing you. I've always wanted to apologize for all the excuses I made and how I hurt you."

Once again, Kim couldn't take her eyes off of Kerry.

"I don't run anymore."

As Kerry said that, she walked up to Kim and took her hands and kissed these palms.

"No matter what you think of me, I love you."

There was no more Kerry when she had once declared herself a lesbian in front of Romano, then realized the importantly of things in the elevator and pressed her mouth with her hand. Kim silently accepted her kiss.

They stared at each other for a moment, then leaned in to face each other from either side and pressed their lips together.

The kiss, which was only a touch at first, gradually increased in depth, and the tongues became naturally intertwined.

There was a little bit more and then again, lips separated from either side. Kim was breathing a little hard, while Kerry was flat out.

"That's what I've been wanting to hear..."

Kim hugged Kerry. She knew she didn't have to worry about her crutch, and she had her all to herself with much more force than she had back then.

"It's strange. It wasn't really supposed to be like this."

Kerry muttered as she wrapped her arms around Kim's back.

"What do you mean?"

Kerry stared at her from Kim's arms.

"I knew this was going to happen when I saw you, so I tried to stay calm to make sure it didn't, but I couldn't."

Humphing and laughing, Kim cupped Kerry's cheek.

"It's a given. You're dealing with me."

"You're right."

They embraced and exchanged several kisses, occasionally staring at each other and smiling at each other.

The summer moon shone quietly on these ladies.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kim was awakened by the sound of her alarm. She got up from bed and turned on the TV first. Channel 6's morning show had just started.

As soon as the opening theme was played, the sound of flipping the sheet next to Kim was heard.

"Good morning."

Kim said. The master of the sound was Kerry.

"Oh thank goodness. Just in time."

Kerry said, raking up her hair.

"Of course. They're going to air an interview with us. I set my alarm."

"Oh," said Kerry, nodding her head several times.

"Why would you set your alarm when you're off?, I thought."

Kim launched the camera app on her phone and set it to recording mode.

"Just so I can see it when I get back in there."

She said this and turned the camera's lens toward Kerry.

"No, you don't have to film it now."

She frantically covered her body with the sheet, but her white shoulders were clearly reflected.

The program eventually moved on to Kerry's medical health news, where footage was shown of her interviewing several participants at the conference in the hotel lobby.

"It's great. You’re imposing."

Kim said, staring at the TV.

"I've worked a long time."

Kerry mumbles as she watches the TV in the same way.

When the footage changed to a solo interview, Kim was waiting for that moment with her phone in her hand.

"Hey, it's me!"

As soon as she saw herself on the screen, Kim started recording with a childlike swoon. Kerry sat next to her, watching it with a smile.

She remembered that when she got her first TV job, she had watched it at home with Courtney, and Kerry had been confused cause she still didn't believe in her work. Kerry would never have made it to Miami if Courtney hadn't encouraged her at that time.

If she were to explain her current situation to herself then, she probably wouldn't believe it. Kerry couldn't help but laugh bitterly at the God of Fate's mischief.

The interview only flowed for a few minutes, despite the amount of time it took.

"Oh, it’s done?"

Kim spoke to Kerry, looking a little unhappy.

"TV is like that. Even if you take a long time to cover it, only a few minutes will be used. However, if you take your time, you may be able to capture an unexpected moment. When you think about it, you feel like "I have to do it.""

"Great," Kim mutters. "You're already a TV person."

Kerry had told her at dinner with Kim about how she ended up in her current job. While Kim was surprised that Kerry had two female lovers, but she felt from those time that Kerry was too smart to be as an ER doctor at County. And those thought wasn't wrong, she said. Seeing Kerry's laughing face at that moment lit a new fire in Kim as well.

Kim turned off the TV and dropped a kiss on Kerry. Thinking it was only a greeting, she realized it was a little deeper and reflexively hugged Kim's shoulder.

"..hmmm... mmm..."

When the kissing was over, Kim took her hand and made her stand up and led her to the bathroom.

"My leg is fine, Kim."

Kim let out an "ah" when Kerry said that.

At the time Kerry's left leg was disabled, there had been a few times when Kim had taken Kerry’s hand and taken her to the bathroom. She felt happy to know that Kerry had remembered that.

"It's okay. I wanna do."

Kim held Kerry’s hand and they went to the bathroom. They were no clothes each other.

"Oh gosh! I really don't wanna go to work."

Kim chuckles at Kerry's words.

Two ladies was walking down the shopping street after leaving the hotel. The streets was already overflowing with tourists, and one after another, they entered the open shops to avoid the heat.

"So, I'll go," said Kerry.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Kim said.

On this day, Kim was off, but Kerry was at work, so they decided to split up in front of the store Kim wanted to go to. Kerry had led her up there.

"Kerry." Kim said, turning back to her.

"Can you see me again while I'm here?"

Kerry remained staring at Kim for a moment.

"Oh, sorry, if you have children..."

"It's okay, he's not here right now."

Kerry said, interrupting Kim's words.

"He's been going to home of Sandy's family since the other day. They live in Chicago and hadn't seen each other at all since we moved here, but he went out on his own for his last memories of high school. He's been away for about a week."

"Uh-huh." A smile appeared on Kim's face.

"Then can you pick me up after work?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine."

"Good. Thank you."

Kim began to walk up the store's stairs.

"Where should we meet up?"

Kerry called out to Kim's back.

"I'll call you!"

Kim looked like a teenager.

The day's work had become nothing more than work for Kerry. She checked her phone over and over again even though the bell hadn't rung, wondering when Kim was going to call.

Shortly after 3 p.m., her phone, which was on silent mode, shuddered in the inner pocket of her jacket. She hurried to check and it was a mail from her son.

For a moment, Kerry's face turned into mother's.

Henry is currently staying at the house of Sandy's family in Chicago while touring the sights. Kerry follows him on Facebook and gleefully gazes at the occasional travel photos that are posted.

It was Kerry's pride that she had raised him so admirably with her own hands. But it's also true that when she thinks about the fact that he's graduating from high school and her parenting will soon be over, an unspeakable sense of anxiety comes over her.

When Henry moves into the dormitory and is able to get a job after college, he will probably live alone. And she realizes that after he gets a lover or partner and starts a family, she'll never live with him again, except for Thanksgiving and New Year's Eve. She knows that her job will come to an end, but she also knows that she won't have someone to greet her when she gets home. But she still didn't want to think about a new purpose in life.

There was an unparalleled freedom that awaited her once she finished to parenting, but right now Kerry still didn't have the desire to look forward to it.

When Kim invited Kerry to go to the beach for the evening, she noticed that Kerry's voice, coming from the phone, was somehow cloudy.

"Kerry, what's wrong? Something wrong with your voice."

"Really?" Kerry replies. She had no awareness of this at all.

"You've been chatting too much at work, huh?"

Kerry's expression in response to Kim's light-hearted words was different from yesterday's. She looked wistful.

"Hey, what's really going on? At work?"

"It's not," Kerry said, waving her head in the air.

She looked down for a moment, but this time, as if she had made up her mind about something, she gingerly raised her head up and turned to face Kim.

"I don't know what I'm going to do after Henry's gone."

Kim knew immediately what was bothering her as soon as she heard it.

"I guess all the hard work you've put into parenting makes you feel empty when child's gone."

"I wonder if that's true." Kerry said.

"It's a common occurrence for mothers who have high-teen children."

Kim piled it of her own into Kerry's hand.

"You've worked really hard so far."

One tear, then another, spilled from Kerry's eyes.

"I don't mean to be rude, but right after we reconnected, I honestly thought you weren't that much different now than you were in Chicago. But I never thought you'd be so proud of being gay, or that you'd have so many partners and even kids. I was really surprised."

Kerry starts leaning in close to Kim. Kim gently held its thin, trembling shoulders.

"You've carried a lot of stuff on your little shoulders."

"Kim..." she heard Kerry crying.

"It's almost time to put it all down and get comfortable. And then..."

Kim's words trailed off. Kerry looks up anxiously.

Somewhat later, this time Kim peered at Kerry in her arms, as if she had made up her mind about something.

"I wanna live together."

Kerry's pale green eyes glowed with tears and the setting sun.

"...Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'm on my own. I can move here, or you can go in California."

Kerry still seemed unsure of what to make of Kim's suggestion. Even if this was a serious proposal, she was no longer old enough to know any better than to immediately go along with it.

"Don't worry. You don't need to decide earlier. You can talk it over with your son when he gets back, or you can contact me after his college life has settled down. I'm always waiting for you."

"...Are you sure about this...?"

Kerry asked again.

"It's okay. I wanted to live with you because you are a truly amazing woman right now. I didn't suggest it because I feel sorry for you."

With crying, Kerry clung to Kim. Kim quietly hugged its back.

"I have a confession to make. I couldn't get you out of my mind either."

Kim spun the words.

"I've met many people since I moved to California, and no one has been more endearing to me than you. But I've never been able to forgive you for what you've done, so I hoped that time would make me forget about you."

Kim sighed heavily.

"But it didn't work. The more I tried to forget, the more I kept thinking of you. Your personality, the way you spoke, the cuteness of your smile when you were embarrassed, the fact that you were so strong on the outside, but really fleeting in bed and about to break at any moment, it all tangled around me and wouldn't leave me."

Kerry finally broke her face here with laughter.

"It's true. That's why I thought I had to discipline myself by remembering the caustic you. Just like you. But..."

"You couldn't do it," Kerry interjected with a laugh.

"Yeah. I couldn't do it. When I found out I was going to meet you for this job, I thought I was acting like nothing was wrong on the surface, but in my heart I was soaring. When you asked me out to dinner, I didn't expect it. Because you weren't the kind of person to do that, were you? You said like, "I'm not good at asking people out myself.""

"Yeah," Kerry replied.

"I should have noticed it right there. I should have confided my love to you instead of accepting it when you told "I love you.""

"Kim, no..."

Kerry's small body shuddered with delight.

"I love you, Kerry Weaver. Stay with me for all these years."

Seeing Kim's tear-filled blue eyes glistening in the setting sun, Kerry thought Kim's eyes looked like a jewel. The sun gradually faded away from the sea and a starry sky appeared on the beach, covering the blue darkness.

Even on this day, the moon shone gently on these ladies.

Shortly after the day changed, Kerry woke up in Kim's bed.

She pulled on a bathrobe that rested haphazardly on the sheets, draped it over her bare skin, and rose from the bed, opening the locked hotel window slightly to breathe in the air outside.

Even though it was late at night, the street was still bright, and I could hear the merriment and the sound of car engines as if there were drunken customers hanging around somewhere. A raw warm breeze from the ocean softly ruffled Kerry's hair.

She was reminding her affair with Kim.

Their feelings were mutual, and they continued to seek each other out like the dry earth accepts water without end.

It was a pleasure that both of them had long since forgotten.

Kim was already feeling the emptiness of her former sex-centric life, even going so far as to think that sex and love were incompatible. Kerry, on the other hand, was living her life around herself as a mother, so sexuality was no longer a daily presence.

It was such an intense and frenzied affair that the ladies quickly changed their minds about it.

Kerry imagined that if she had admitted that was gay at the time, and had gone with Kim to California after Romano's accusation, and would have lived there. The conclusion was, "they're breaking up."

"Kim wanted me so badly, cause she have come to see the future of her life, and see me as the missing pieces of the puzzle, and if I can put in her life, she will be able to think that her life was not wrong either," Kerry thought that.

And she wondered, "if it would really make my life better to take on her suggestion and give up the life I had built up so far."

Kim's job is almost over and she'll go back to California. If they end this relationship there, this moment will remain a beautiful memory forever, but even if Kerry go with Kim to start their life together, this moment will also become a shameful memory if they break up again.

Kerry saw the moonlight illuminate the room in a straight line. It led to the door of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

That day, a car appeared on the grounds of an airport in Miami. The car stopper in the parking lot and a tall blonde woman stepped out of its passenger seat. A petite redheaded woman got out of the driver's seat and they opened the trunk of their car and began to unload their luggage.

They walked into the airport and the blonde woman told the redhead something and then started walking towards the airline counter.

Kerry checked the text from Henry that had arrived on her phone while Kim was checking in. The time when his plane arrived in Miami was written down.

After a while, Kim came back to Kerry. Two ladies started walking again.

"Hey, ah, I thought about it..."

"It's okay to think you're serious...?"

Kim looked up.

"Of course. Did you think I said a joke?"

"Well, that's not true, but..."

After licking the sour cream off her fingers, Kim replied.

"I can't joke about it, your life is going to change completely. It may have been a strange suggestion for you, but I don't lie about my feelings for you. So take it seriously. Right?"

Kim's upturned gaze was one of her quirks that Kerry particularly liked. She was envious of her character, who generously showed off her femininity that she couldn't show herself. Kerry nodded once.

Just then, Kerry's phone shuddered. When she opened it and found a text from Henry saying that he had just arrived in Miami.

"Gosh..." Kerry mumbled, and unconsciously got up from her seat.

"Kerry?"

Kim hurriedly prepared herself and followed her.

Came at the arrival lobby, Kerry saw Kim running up behind her, dragging her trunk.

"Why did you come here?" Kim said.

"My son is home. He'll be here soon."

"What?"

Just as Kim was about to continue, the lobby's door opened and a large group of passengers appeared. They find each other and take each other out to meet them.

Kerry searched Henry with her eyes. To Kim, it looked like a mother looking for her missing child.

The moment a male voice said, "Mom," Kerry checked the direction of the voice and ran. Kim didn't follow, she just stood there.

"Welcome home," she said, and Kerry hugged her son and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm back," Henry said, hugging his mother the same way and kissing her.

While they were celebrating their reunion, Kim even thought about leaving it at that. But before she could do that, Kerry spotted her and beckoned loudly.

"I'll introduce you. This is my son, Henry."

"...Nice to meet you."

Kim held out her hand to Henry a little awkwardly.

“Henry, this is...”

After a moment's pause, Kerry continued.

"My friend and psychiatrist, Dr. Legaspi. She's from California and going back there today."

"Oh, that's why you're in here? Really? I’m lucky!"

He is very "like a man" boy for Kerry to have raised, Kim thought.

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of my mother!"

The excitement of his trip was palpable to Kim. They shook hands as Kerry looked on.

"Okay, Kerry, I'll go now."

"What? Kim! No, I'll go with you."

"No, it's okay. Your son is waiting, right?"

She said that and was about to leave, but Kerry stopped her.

"You angry?"

"No, why not?"

"You didn't want to see me like this, did you?"

"It's not like that."

"Hey, don't go. Let me see you off..."

"What about him?"

"I'll tell him to wait in the car."

Kerry went to hand the car keys to her son. When Henry received the keys, he gave Kim a light wave and left the place.

"He's a really nice boy."

Kim said to Kerry as she returned.

"Yeah, I think I've got a great son."

Their conversation broke off for a moment. It was as if they were trying to figure out which one of them was going to come up with a topic that needed to be talked about first.

"I'll wait for you."

It was Kim who opened her mouth first.

"I'll be waiting for you over there. Call me when you've made up your mind."

Kim pressed her mouth to Kerry's forehead.

"..Yeah. I do."

Kerry stood up a little and gave Kim a light kiss on the cheek.

They hugged each other silently in the crowd. Kim straightened her posture and Kerry was up her heels just a little bit.

They exchanged greetings and Kim walked alone towards the departure lobby. Kerry gave a small wave for her.

Once she was out of sight, Kerry's face turned to "mother's face" and she hurried off to the parking lot outside.

END


End file.
